the forbidden bloodline
by Nakyu
Summary: Naruto hatte es nicht leicht in seinem bisherigen leben, keiner wollte etwas mit ihm zu tun haben bzw. wurde davon abgehalten mit ihn in Kontakt zu treten. Natürlich gibt es auch ausnahmen. Sein leben sollte sich doch an diesem Tag ändern, als sein Bluterbe erwachte.
1. Chapter 1

Der Tag der alles ändern sollte!

Ein kleiner siebenjähriger junge mit blonden Haaren lag in einer Blutlache. Sie

hatten ihn erwischt, jedoch nicht lebensbedrohlich.

Dies lag wohl hauptsächlich daran, dass er nicht von erfahrenen Ninjas

angegriffen wurde, sondern nur von Dorfbewohnern, die nur wild mit ihren Messern

versuchten ihn zu verletzen. Nachdem ein paar Treffer gesetzt wurden rannten sie

panisch davon, da sich auf der schmutzigen Kleidung des Jungen rote Flecke

bildeten. Der Junge selbst sackte Aufgrund des Blutverlustes zusammen. Seine

Wunden waren alle nur oberflächlich, doch für den Jungen war es mal wieder ein

Tiefpunkt in seinem bisherigen Leben.

Er verspürte einen Hass in sich, der sich gegen diese Ungerechtigkeit richtete,

wieso er, wieso nur, was war an ihm so anders als an allen anderen. Der Hass

stieg und stieg an. Dies konnte der Junge sich selbst nicht erklären, denn

normaler weise war er kein rachsüchtiger Mensch, nein er versuchte nur auf sich

aufmerksam zu machen, deswegen richteten sich seine Streiche auch nie gegen eine

ihm unbekannte oder feindlich gesinnte Person. Der Hass manifestierte sich in

seinen Augen, die darauf rot wurden, kurz danach wurde seine Umgebung zunehmend

dunkler, bis er schließlich in Ohnmacht viel.

An einem Ort der einer Kanalisation glich

Eine schwarzhaarige Person lehnte sich an ein großes Gittertor, welches durch

ein Siegel verschlossen gehalten wurde."Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er es

schafft sein Kekkei Genkai zu Aktivieren, wo ich es doch versucht habe zu

unterdrücken.""Du scheinst schwach geworden zu sein Mensch, damals hätte kein

kleiner Junge dich besiegt. Hahahaha" kam es finster und sehr belustigt von

einem großem Wesen hinter dem Gitter. "Freu dich ruhig, wenn du willst. Vorerst

habe ich sein Bluterbe wieder versiegelt, doch er wird mein Siegel wohl bald

brechen, schließlich ist er ein Uzumaki. Ich wusste, dass ich meine Blutlinie

nicht ewig verbergen könnte, es war schließlich Glück, dass ich es bis jetzt

geschafft habe, aber du vergisst, dass du in ihn versiegelt bist". Daraufhin war

nur noch ein grumerln zu hören.


	2. Das Krankenhaus und eine tolle Nachricht

Das Krankenhaus und eine tolle Nachricht

Langsam wachte Naruto auf. Wo bin ich, was mache ich hier? Ah ja ich wurde

gestern von einigen Dorfbewohner angegriffen. Scheinbar bin ich mal wieder im

Krankenhaus gelandet. In diesem Moment ging die Tür auf und eine

Krankenschwester betrat den Raum. Sofort darauf sprang Naruto auf und lief der

Krankenschwester entgegen.

"Kaorie-one-sama du bist wieder da, ich habe dich so vermist!"

Plötzlich bildetet sich eine Wutader auf Kaories Stirn und bevor Naruto reagieren konnte schlug

sie ihm auf seinem Kopf und setzte ihn somit vorerst außer gefecht.

Als Naruto wieder erwachte wurde er von Kaorie umarmt, sie flüsterte:

"Naruto ich habe dir schon so oft gesagt, dass du Abends nicht mehr alleine im Dorf

herumlaufen sollst."

Es bildeten sich einige Tränen in Kaories Augen, welche

langsam über ihre Wangen wanderten.

"Es tut mir leid One-sama ich wollte mir nur

Ramen holen bitte hör auf zu weinen."

Kaorie erwiederte nur:"Baka, egal wie

stark du mal werden wirst, man könnte dich immer leicht besiegen mit einer

einzigen Schüssel Ramen." Bei Naruto bildete sich sein Fuchsgrinsen aus. Kaorie

sah ihn böse an und sagte in einen scharfen Ton:"Wenn auch nur eine von deinen

Wunden aufgegangen ist, wirst du einen Monat kein Ramen mehr essen". Naruto

wurde bleich, er wusste sein One-sama könnte es schaffen, er hatte keine Chance

sein Ramen zu bekommen, wenn er sie nicht erweichen könnte. Zudem hoffte er

inständig, dass die Wunden noch geschlossen sind.

Kaorie fing an Naruto zu untersuchen. Sie stellte fest, dass die Wunden bereits

verheilt waren, welches sie doch ein wenig wunderte, sie wusste, dass bei Uzumakies

die Wunden immer schon schnellter verheilten als bei anderen, aber dass von den

Einstichen nichts mehr zu erkennen war verwunderte sie, denn schließlich hatte

sie sie Gestern selbst verbunden. Ihrer Einschätzung nach hätte es länger

dauern müssen schließlich war sie selbst eine Uzumaki und somit hatte sie genügend Wissen

um eine richtige Prognose abgeben zu können. In diesem Moment erinnerte sich

Kaorie wie sie überhaupt nach Konoha kam.

Flaschback Anfang

Irgendwo im Strudelreich

"Kaorie wir werden nach Konaha gehen, ich habe dir vieles beigebracht, doch ich

merke, dass sich mein Leben den Ende nähert und ich kann dich in diesen

gefährlichen Zeiten nicht schutzlos zurücklassen." Kam es von einer Dame.

"Oba-san wie ist Konaha den so? Werden sie mich den als Ninja annehmen? Gibt es

da den auch Ramen? Wie werden wir leben?" "Ganz ruhig meine kleine. Sie werden

uns nicht abweisen, das Strudelreich war mit Konoha verbündet und sie werden

nach dem Angriff des neunschwänzigen Fuchses keine kleinen Fuin Talente

abweisen."

Flaschback Ende

Kaories Gedanken:"Es wird wohl an den Fuchs liegen. Mein armer kleiner Bruder,

wenn doch nur das Strudelreich nicht zerstört worden wäre, denn könnte er

dort in Ruhe leben, denn schließlich ist es in unserem Clan das Jinchuriki sein

nichts zu ungewöhnliches."Und One-sama wie sieht es aus?" "Es sieht nach

Ramen aus."

Naruto freute sich unglaublich, schließlich konnte er so mal wieder in

Gesellschaft essen und auch noch Ramen. Doch da viel ihm ein schreckliches

Ereignis ein, auch wenn dies eine sehr freudige Erinnerung für ihn war.

Flaschbeck Anfang

Ein kleiner vierjähriger Junge sitzt seiner dreizehnjährigen Schwester

gegenüber. Im Hintergrund ist eine Küche zu erkennen die einem Schlachtfeld

gleicht. Vor ihnen steht jeweils ein Schüssel Ramen. Doch als sie sie kosteten

wurde ihnen anders. Der kleine Blonde schrie vorwurfsvoll:"One-sama das schmeckt

nicht. Was hast du damit gemacht." "Nun ja wir hatten nicht mehr alle Gewürze

und da schon alle Geschäfte dicht hatten hab ich halt die vorhandenen benutzt."

Flaschback Ende

"Selbstgemachte Ramen?" kam es zögerlich von Naruto. Beschämt schaute Kaorie

zu Seite und antwortete:"Das ist doch eine Ewigkeit her, ich kann inzwischen viel

besser kochen, aber heute werden wir wohl essen gehen!" So machten sich sich die

beiden an diesem noch frühen morgen auf den Weng zu ihren lieblings

Restaurant.

Im Büro des Hockage

Ein alter Mann studierte gerade seine Akten als er sah, dass Naruto mal wieder

ins Krankenhaus gekommen war. Er wusste genau, dass eine gewisse Uzumaki ihn

deswegen noch die Hölle heiß machen würde. Ja es hatte sich einiges

geändert, seit dem sie damals verkündet hatte, dass sie jeden leiden lassen

würde der ihrem Bruder ein leid zufügen würde. Seit diesem Tag wurde der

kleine von keinem Ninja mehr angerührt, nicht das Kaorie eine Chance gegen

einen Anbu oder Jonin gehabt hätte, aber diese hatten ohnehin keinen Wunsch den

kleinen zu verletzen. Wahrscheinlich weil Danzo klarmachte, wenn seiner

zukünftigen Waffe etwas geschehen sollte, würde er diejenigen töten, die

dafür verantwortlich wären. Aber den Chunin und Genin jagte es einen schauer

über den Rücken. Nun überlegte der alte Mann jedoch, ob es nicht an der Zeit

wäre den kleinen auf die Ninjaakademie zu schicken. Er entschloss sich ihn dort

aufzunehmen, den schließlich gab es viele in seinem Alter, die mit ihn anfangen

könnten unter anderem der letzte Uchiha im Dorf, der eh nur am trainieren war.

Langsam erhob der Hockage sich um sich auf den Weg zu machen.

Bei Ichiraku

Jeder konnte nur staunen, wie viel die beiden Uzumakis verschlangen. "Boah bin

ich satt, danke One-sama. Sag mal bleibst du jetzt länger in Konoha oder gehst

du bald wieder weg" Kaorie antwortet:"Ich hatte eigentlich vor mal wieder etwas

länger in Konoha zu bleiben, diese ganzen Langzeitmissionen gehen mir ein

mählich auf den Keks." Sie beugte sich vor und gab Naruto einen Kuss auf die

Stirn."Außerdem gehst du mir sonst noch fremd." Naruto hatte mit so etwas nicht

gerechnet und wurde rot, schließlich wusste er, dass er zwar mit Kaorie

zusammenlebte, jedoch nicht direkt verwandt mit ihr war. Kaorie konnte nicht

anders als grinsen, sie hatte nicht erwartet ihren kleinen Bruder so schocken zu

können. In diesem Moment meinte es die Welt mal gut mit Naruto, denn der

Hockage tauchte in diesem Moment auf. Hockage:"Wusste ich doch, dass ich euch

hier finde."Hockage-sama was kann ich für sie tun" kam es in einem

angriffslustigen und scharfen Ton von Kaorie. Der Hockage hatte sich schon so

etwas gedacht und ging nicht weiter darauf ein."Ich bin zu dem Schluss gekommen,

das Naruto reif für die Akademie ist und ab nächste Woche anfangen kann, ich

werde ihn in eine neuen Klasse mit einigen anderen Anfängern stecken. Zudem

wäre es nett wenn du deinem Sensei Anko ausrichten könntest, dass ihr Team

vorerst in Konoha bleiben wird, sie soll eine neue Chuninprüfung entwerfen."

Kaorie Miene hellte sich auf sie sprach:"Das werde ich sehr gerne für sie

machen Hockage-sama, zudem ist es sehr nett von ihnen uns einzuladen"Der Hockage

wusste, er müsste jetzt zahlen, denn es wäre der einzige weg Kaorie milde zu

stimmen,wer weiß schon, was sie sich alles unter Anko angeeignet hat.


	3. Die Nacht vor dem ersten Akademi Tag

Naruto Traum

"Naruto komm zu mir ich muss mit dir reden." Hallte es durch die Gänge der

Kanalisation. Langsam schlug Naruto die Augen auf. Er blickte sich um, wo er nur sein könne. So einen Ort hatte er noch nie gesehen. Überall Rohre an

den Wänden, alles war nur spärlich beleuchtet, doch eine Lichtquelle war nicht

zu sehen. Vereinzelt konnte man ein paar Fitzen erkennen. Langsam machte Naruto

sich auf den Weg, die Person zu finden welche zu dieser Stimme gehörte, die ihn

in regelmäßigen Abständen zu rufen schien. Er folgte den Gängen und nach

einiger Zeit kam er zu einem großen Raum. Er erblickte ein großes Gitter und

sah auch die Person die ihn gerufen hatte. Es war ein Mann mit langen schwarzen

Haaren und einer roten Rüstung. Er fing an zu lächeln, als er den Blondschopf

sah.

Auf einmal wurde der Raum von Gelächter erfüllt, die von der anderen Seite des

Gitters kamen. Naruto wurde es zu viel, er schrie ob sie ein Problem mit ihm

hätten, da er dachte, es würde sich jemand darüber lustig machen, dass er so

lange gebraucht hatte hier her zu finden. Schließlich war er auf den Weg

hierher nicht gerade gerannt. Mit tiefer Stimme kam von der anderen Seite des

Gitters:"Nein nicht über dich Ningen, aber über den alten Knacker hier, der

sich gegen das Tor lehnt. Wer hätte schon gedacht, dass du blonde Haare

hast."Der Mann vor dem Gitter rollte mit dem Augen, er wusste was der Fuchs

meinte. Denn eigentlich hatte jeder Uchiha schwarze Haare und jeder Uzumaki rote

Haare."Und was soll daran komisch sein?" Wollte Naruto es nun doch wissen."Ganz

einfach der Mann ist einer deiner Vorfahren, der Besonders stolz auf seine Gene

ist und dich nun zu sehen mit blonden Haaren einfach köstlich." Dem Mann wurde

es nun ein mählich zu viel und er sagte in einem sehr aggressiven Ton. "Ich

dachte wir hätten uns geeinigt gemeinsam mit dem Jungen zu sprechen." Doch das

Gelächter hallte vorerst weiter durch die Kanalisation.

Naruto unterdessen wollte nun erst mal ein paar antworten:"Wer seid ihr überhaupt? Und was wollt ihr mit mir besprechen und wieso ist der Eine von euch eingesperrt?"

Der Mann antwortete mit einem warmen Klang in der Stimme:"Ganz ruhig, wir werden

deine Fragen noch zu deiner Zufriedenheit beantworten." Er blickte kurz mit

einem Killerblick jenseits der Gitterstäbe, wodurch das Gelächter langsam

verstummte. Danach Blickte er den kleinen Jungen der noch am Eingang des Raumes

stand mit einem lächeln an. Er hob seine rechte Hand und es bildete sich vor

dem Tor ein Tisch mit zwei Stühlen. Er sagte noch."Keine Angst ich werde für

deine Sicherheit sorgen." Naruto wusste nicht wieso, aber er spürte, dass er

dieser Person sein Vertrauen schenken konnte, so nickte er kurz und machte sich auf zu dem Tisch.

Erneut erhob der Mann seine Stimme "Du brauchst auch keine Angst vor dem Wesen

hinter dem Tor zu haben, er hat auch das Eine oder Andere mit dir zu besprechen.

Vielleicht ist der allmächtige eingesperrte Fuchs ja auch so gnädig sich zu

zeigen."

Natürlich hatte er während dieser Worte den Fuchs genau im Blick und könnte

rechtzeitig einem Angriff ausweichen. Der Fuchs jedoch wusste ganz genau, wenn

er jetzt angreifen würde könnte er nur verlieren, wenn er ihn verfehlen

würde, würde er sein Gespräch mit dem kleinen Jungen nicht haben und wenn

doch, denn würde das Fuin brechen und die Dorfbewohner den Jungen

wahrscheinlich töten. So entschied sich der Fuchs für das einzig richtige er

ging näher zum Gitter um sich zu zeigen.

Naruto stockte der Atem er sah einen riesigen Fuchs mit neun schweifen, das

konnte nur einer sein.

Doch er fing sich schnell wieder in ihm keimte eine Idee. Gedanken" Wenn er mir

helfen würde könnte ich endlich meinen Plan umsetzen und die Hockagefelsen

anmalen." Langsam breitete sich das Fuchsgrinsen aus. Der Fuchs, der mit solch

einer Reaktion nicht gerechnet hatte fing kurz an zu lachen. "Junge wie heißt

du und sag mir was du mit mir vor hattest als du mich eben gesehen hast."Sagte

der Fuchs in einer so guten Laune wie schon lange nicht mehr. "Ich heiße Naruto

Uzumaki und ich werde einmal der nächste Hockage werden." Während des Satzes

verzog sich kurz die Mimik des Mannes, er hatte es ja auch vor Jahren einmal

versucht Hockage zu werden, wurde jedoch zu tiefst enttäuschst. "Ich will alle

Hockage übertreffen und ich will, dass mich alle respektieren und mich beachten

als Menschen. Und nun ja ich dachte wenn du mir Helfen würdest könnte ich die

Hockagefelsen in verschiedenen Farben anmalen." Der Mann bekam nun ein grinsen

auf den Lippen und sagte in einem höhnischen Ton"Falls du es nicht Verstanden

hast, er braucht dich als Gerüst."

Der Fuchs wirkte daraufhin verstimmt doch tief im inneren dachte sie sich. Auch

wenn es für mich beschämend wäre, den kleinen in dieser Art zu helfen, er

denk wenigstens nicht daran mich als Waffe oder dergleichen zu benutzen. Sie

begann zu grinsen, sah Naruto an und sagte:"Solange ich du den alten Knacker da

auch anmalst kannst du mit meiner Hilfe rechnen." Der Mann war verwundert über

die Antwort des Fuchses, zeigte es jedoch nicht,er sagte lediglich:"Wir sollten

nun doch anfangen wichtigere Dinge zu besprechen, wir haben schließlich nicht

unbegrenzt zeit." Naruto wollte schon sagen, ob es noch etwas wichtigeres gäbe

als seinen Plan, doch er sah, das die Beiden anderen ungleichen Kontrahenten

sich ernst ansahen und ihn für einen kleinen Moment vergessen hatten. Er tat

dass für ihn einzig richtige in dieser Situation, er setzte sich auf den Stuhl.

Die beiden realisierten dies natürlich und legten ihre Streitigkeiten vorerst

bei. "Nun Naruto" begann der Fuchs. "Ich weiß du hattest bisher nicht unbedingt

ein schönes leben, deshalb möchte ich mich bei dir entschuldigen, den ich bin

der Grund dafür. Ich bin in dir versiegelt, der Hass der Dorfbewohner richtet

sich eigentlich gegen mich." Der Mann begrüßte das vorgehen des Fuchses, auch

wenn er nicht mit einer solchen Geste gerechnet hätte. Naruto der, bereits

durch seine Schwester erfahren hatte, welches Schicksal er hatte, lächelte dem

Fuchs entgegen und sagte:"Ich wusste ja schon, dass du in mir versiegelt bist,

doch es hat mir nie jemand gesagt, dass du so ein tolles rot-oranges Fell hast,

zudem scheinst du mir recht anständig zu sein. Meine Schwester hat mich

darüber aufgeklärt wie es dazu kommt, das Bejauk in Menschen versiegelt

werden."

Der Fuchs grinste, ihm gefiel die Art des Jungen, sie störte sich auch nicht an

der eigenartigen Aussprache von Bijuu sie freute sich zu sehr an dem davor

gesagtem. Den Mann freute diese Entwicklung der Dinge, er begann zu

reden:"Naruto, es ist nur höfflich, wenn ich mich nun auch vorstelle, ich bin

dein Urgroßvater, Madara Uchiha." Naruto starte seinen Urgroßvater an, er

wusste bisher ja nur, dass er ein Uzumaki war, seine Schwester sonst auch nicht

mehr über seine Familie/Eltern. Madara erhob nach einigen Sekunden erneut die

Stimmte."Ich weiß du fragst dich sicherlich wie dies möglich ist, doch dies

werde ich dir heute nicht erzählen, jedoch ein anderes mal, wenn du älter

bist." In Narutos Kopf übersschlugen sich die Gedanken, endlich jemand der ihm

Fragen über sein herrkunft beantworten konnte und auch noch ein Uchiha, bei

Uchiha stockte er und Fragte mit deutlich geschockten Gesicht und zitternder

Stimme darauf:"Dieser eine Clan aus Konoha? Der vor einem Jahr fast von einem

einzigen Mitglied komplett ausgelöscht wurde?" Naruto selbst war es nicht

anzusehen, jedoch hatte er mit diesem Clan meistens nur schlechte Erfahrungen

gemacht, sie haben ihn zum Vergnügen in Gen-Jutsus gefangen und sich über ihn

lustig gemacht, der einzige, der ihn half war der Uchiha, der den Clan

ausgelöscht haben sollte. Madara war entsetzt, wie konnte ein Uchiha nur so

etwas tun, seinen eigenen Clan. Er sprach Naruto an:"Naruto denk bitte an alles

was du darüber weißt!"Dabei berührte er Narutos Stirn. Er verstand warum,

doch dieses Wissen wäre zuviel für einen Jungen gewesen und wahrscheinlich

auch zu unverständlich.

Naruto währenddessen erinnerte sich an die besondere Fähigkeit des Clans. Er

fragte einfach:"Hab ich denn auch diese roten Augen?"Madara, der sich wieder

gefangen hatte antwortete:" Ja die hast du und das ist auch der Grund weshalb

ich dich hierher gerufen haben, denn ich kann sie nicht mehr vollständig

unterdrücken und deshalb bist du in großer Gefahr, wenn jemand sie entdecken

sollte. Ich werde dir deshalb helfen mit deinen Augen umzugehen und bald das

Siegel komplett lösen. Der Fuchs ist auch daran interessiert, dass dir nichts

passiert, deshalb wird er dir Chakra geben wenn du sie doch mal aktivieren

solltest, damit es nicht auffällt. "Und was ändert das Chaktra daran?"Kyubi

schaute Naruto an und sagte:"schau in meine Augen Naruto, sie sind rot, deshalb

werden mit meinem Chakra deine Augen auch rot." Madara meldete sich wieder zu

Wort:"Naruto könntest du mir erzählen, was du über Konoha weißt, wir können

von hier nur bruchstückhaft sehen was vor sich geht, und meistens nur wenn du

dich in Gefahr befindest..."

Traum Ende


	4. Erster Tag an der Akademie

Heute war es endlich soweit, heute war der Tag gekommen, an dem Naruto endlich

zur Akademie durfte. Kaorie dachte sich:"Gestern hat er so einen Wirbel gemacht,

er würde der stärkste werden, er könnte sich endlich beweisen und jetzt sitze

ich hier alleine am Frühstückstisch. Wenn er mich nicht hätte würde er

gnadenlos zu spät kommen mein kleiner Langschläfer." Kaorie erhob sich langsam

und machte sich auf in Richtung Schlafzimmer . Sie kannte dieses Spiel noch von

früher, aber sie hoffte, dass Naruto sich gebessert hätte, ansonsten würden

40 Minuten sehr knapp werden. Sie sagte:"Aufstehen Naruto, du hast lang genug

geschlafen."

Sie wusste, dies hatte früher nie funktionier, aber hey man soll die Hoffnung

nicht aufgeben. Die einzige Reaktion von Naruto darauf war, dass er sich die

Bettdecke über den Kopf zog. Ein neuer Gedanke keimte in ihr hoch und sie

sagte im leisen fast nicht hörbaren Ton."Naruto es gibt Ramen zum

Frühstück."Kurz dachte sie, es würde Funktionieren, doch dann murmelte Naruto

im Schlaf:"One-sama hat gesagt … ich solle nicht immer … auf den

Ramen…reinfallen. Außerdem… rieche …nicht."Im ersten Moment war Kaorie

stolz auf ihren kleinen Bruder, aber dann wurde sie sauer sehr sauer. Kaories

Gedanken"Er hört nie auf mich und jetzt nimmt er es an, wahrscheinlich nur

damit er noch ein wenig länger schlafen kann"Es bildete sich eine Wutader.

Naruto merkte, dass etwas nicht stimmen konnte, es lief ihn ein schauer über

den Rücken. In den bedrohlichsten Ton der überhaupt vorstellbar ist

erklang:"Wenn du nicht in 5 Minuten wach bist, wirst du nie wieder Ramen

essen."Danach hörte man nur noch wie eine Tür zugeschlagen wurde. Naruto

wachte unmittelbar danach auf. Der Schweiz stand ihm auf der Stirn, er wusste

nicht weshalb, er wusste nur, dass etwas Schreckliches geschehen würde, wenn er

sich wieder hinlegen sollte.

5 Minuten vor 10 an der Akademie

Naruto grinste bis über beide Ohren. Er freute sich endlich Freunde finden zu

können. Das Beste überhaupt war aber, dass seine One-sama da war und ihn ein

Gefühl der Sicherheit gab. Er blickte sich um und sah viele merkwürdige

Kinder mit einer passenden älteren Version dazu. Einen Hundejungen, einen

Vermummten um den die ganze Zeit irgendwelche Insekten flogen, einen der auf

dem Boden schlief, jemanden der die ganze Zeit nur am essen war und umringt von

einer Horde Mädchen sah er jemanden, der das Uchiha Symbol trägt.

Ein Mann mit einer Narbe im Gesicht trat vor:"Ich bin euer neuer Sensai Iruka,

ich werde auch heute betreuen, bitte folgt mir in die Klassenräume."Auf einmal

wurde Naruto an seinem Arm gezogen, er sah Kaorie fragend an, doch diese dachte

sich nur:"Das kann ja noch was werden."Im Klasseraum angekommen sagte Iruka , es

sei nun für die Angehörigen Zeit zu gehen und dass die Kinder heute bis 13 Uhr

Unterricht hätten.

Nach einer Weile waren nur noch die Kinder und ihr Sansei im Klassenraum. Es

begann eine Vorstellungsrunde. Naruto hatte begeistert zugehört, schließlich

wollte er viele neue Freunde gewinnen und es konnte ja nicht schaden sich einige

Informationen zu merken. Als Naruto an der Reihe war, sagte er:"Ich bin Naruto

Uzumaki, 7 Jahre alt und ich werde eines Tages der größte Hockage aller Zeiten

werden."Es erklang gelächter in der Klasse, doch das war Naruto egal, er würde

es schaffen. Er verzog das Gesicht und sagte:"Ihr werdet schon sehen". Ihm war

allerdings nicht entgangen, dass einige nicht über diese Aussage lachten.

Um 13 Uhr vor der Akademi

Für Naruto war es ein erfolgreicher Tag er hatte ein paar neue Freunde gewonnen

darunter der Hundejunge, der auf den Namen Kiba hört, Shikamaru, der meistens

schlief, Choji und ein komisches Mädchen Namens Hinata, die zwar keinen

richtigen Satz in seiner Gegenwart rausbrachte, aber sehr nett auf ihn wirkte.

Allerdings war der Untericht nicht gerade interessant, er langweilte ihn und

einiges verstand er auch nicht, kurz gesagt, der Unterricht in der angebotenen

Form war nicht für ihn geeignet, deshalb musste er einige Male nachfragen und

hatte es trotz dessen immer noch nicht verstanden.

Alle gingen nun nach Hause, die meisten wurden abgeholt, Naruto nicht, er

wusste, dass Kaorie wahrscheinlich zu tun hatte, sie konnte eben nicht immer

für ihn da sein.

Bei Naruto Zuhause

Naruto wollte unbedingt, dass nicht verstandene verstehen noch bevor seine

Schwester nach Hause kommt, er wollte ihr, nach seiner gestrigen Angeberei,

nicht eingestehen müssen, dass er es nicht verstand. Er wusste auch wie, denn

in der Stube stand ein Regal mit Büchern, er musste nur das richtige Buch

finden.

Er fand auch ein geeignetes Buch, doch das begehrte Wissen brachte es ihm nicht,

er fand es hier noch unverständlicher beschrieben. Das Buch hieß "Eine kleine

Auffrischung des Wissen auf dem Weg zum Jonin". Als er schon aufgeben wollte

sah er ein anderes Buch. Ein orangenes mit einem rotem Strudel darauf auf dem

Deckel. Sein Interesse war geweckt, dieses Buch zog ihn irgendwie an. Er schlug

es auf und stellte fest, dass es von Hand geschrieben war. Er schaute sich das

erste Kapitel "Nervige Grundlagen, die doch irgendwie wichtig sind" an. Ein

Leidensgenosse war das Einzige was Naruto dazu denken konnte. Er fing an zu

lesen. Auf einmal Blätterte er ohne ersichtlichen Grund drei Seiten nach vorne

las sich etwas durch und denn wieder zurück. Für Naruto war es ein leicht zu

lesendes Buch ab und zu standen ein paar Witze oder Kritzeleien da, welche ihn

sozusagen bei der Stange hielten und wohl auch den Schreiber des Buches bei der

Stange gehalten haben, den dieser hatte anscheinend keine Lust darauf dieses

Kapitel zu schreiben und wurde wohl eher dazu gezwungen. Betrachtete man als

Außenstehender dieses Buch würde man sofort an einen geheimen Code denken, den

Struktur gab es anscheinend keine, mal wurde die Seite geteilt in mehrere Teile,

mal gab es nur eine Zeichnung auf der Seite, in der irgendwo noch ein kleiner

Text stand oder es wurde etwas in die Ecke geschmiert oder unten angefangen zu

schreiben und wegen Platzmangel den Oben weitergeschrieben und mit Pfeilen

ausgeschmückt. Also alles im allen totales Chaos, doch für Naruto genau das

richtige.

So verging die Zeit und Naruto vergnügte sich mit dem gefundenen Schatz, er las

nicht gerade schnell er hatte halt seinen Spaß. Er merkte auch nicht wie Kaorie

sich ihm näherte. Sie blickte ihn aus der Distanz skeptisch an. Sie hatte

Naruto das lesen beigebracht und das war schwer genug, meistens las er nur Manga

und keine Bücher. Sie schlich sich langsam an, sie wollte schließlich wissen

was er las, sie sah ihr Buch "Eine kleine Auffrischung des Wissen auf dem Weg

zum Jonin" auf den Boden liegen und wusste nun wieso Naruto las, aber welches

Buch, sie hatte kein anderes Buch in diese Richtung. Auf einmal drehte er das

Buch. Kaorie kam ein grausiger Gedanke:"Er malt meine Bücher an" und so kam es,

dass Kaorie im Leicht angesäuerten Ton fragte:"Naruto, ich hoffe, du malst da

keine handgeschriebene Erstauflage an."

Naruto jagte es einen Schauer über den Rücken. "Nein nein One-sama ich.." er

schaute zu Boden und murmelte :"wollte was nachschlagen ..". Bei Koarie wanderte

eine Augenbraue nach Oben. Naruto ergänzte:"Doch das Buch war so doof

geschrieben und da ist mir dieses Buch aufgefallen".Er zeigte Kaorie das Buch.

Ihr Blick hellte auf, Naruto hatte keinen Unfug angestellt. Er hatte gelesen,

ein Buch über Fuin."Naruto hast du lust Ramen zur Feier des Tages zu essen?".

Naruto bekam einen Glanz in den Augen. Auch ohne eine Antwort konnte Kaorie

erkennen, dass Naruto Feuer und Flamme für ihren Vorschlag war. So könnte

Kaorie bestimmt auch rausbekommen, ob Naruto was von den Gelesenen verstand,

nicht dass sie dieses Buch nicht Verstand, sie verstand, aber nur den zweiten

Teil des Buches in dem mächtige Fuin beschrieben waren, die eigentlich nur in

einem Team wirken konnten. Der erste Teil war in sich irgendwie eine Katastrophe

und im zweiten schienen Teilweise auch Informationen zu fehlen, die unabdingbar

für die Fuin an sich sind.

Flaschbeck Anfang

Im Büro des Hockage kniete gerade eine junge Kunoichi ."Hockage-sama was kann

ich für sie tun."Kaorie ich habe hier ein Buch, was der Uzumakiclan uns vor

langer Zeit überlassen hat. Es handelt von einigen Fuin nehme ich jedenfalls

an."Was soll es heißen, sie nehmen es an?""Nun ja der Anfang in dem die

Grundlagen stehen kann keiner verstehen und der lesbare Teil des Buches geht

über sehr komplexe Fuin, die nicht ohne die Grundlagen zu verstehen ist, durch

deine Ausbildung in Fuin solltest du irgendwie zurechtkommen und eine

Übersetzung verfassen können."

Flaschbeck Ende

Im einen bekannten Restaurant

Mitten beim Essen kam von Kaorie die fragen:"Naruto was wolltest du denn

wissen?". "Ich habe, dass mit dem Catra nicht verstanden, Iruka–sensei sagte,

man könnte es leicht fühlen, aber ich konnte es irgendwie nicht.""Achso keine

Angst ich werde dir mit deinem Chakra helfen." Naruto schämte sich etwas, er

schaute zu Seite. Doch für Kaorie war das schon in Ordnung, sie wusste, dass

Naruto nicht das Genie im Sachen lernen sein würde, zudem würde der Fuchs wohl

den Chakrafluss stören und so diese einfach erscheinende Aufgabe für Naruto

sehr schwer machen. Sie lächelte und wuschelte Naruto durchs Haar. Naruto bekam

sein Fuchsgrinsen und reagierte trotzig mit einem "Hey" er würde Kaorie nicht

offen zeigen, dass es ihm eigentlich sehr gefiel. Natürlich wusste diese es und

sagte gespielt entschuldigend "NA-RU-TO sei nicht so, du bekommst auch noch eine

Nudelsuppe". Daraufhin strahlte Naruto übers ganze Gesicht.

Einige Minuten später beobachtete Kaorie wie Naruto seine Nudelsuppe aß,

nicht, dass sie nicht auch ein Ramenfreak war, aber nicht so wie Naruto,

außerdem dachte sie sich, wenn sie immer so viel essen würde würde sie

unweigerlich zunehmen. Sie konnte nun endlich die Frage stellen, die sie die

ganze Zeit über beantwortet haben wollte. "Du sag mal Naru, hast was aus dem

Buch verstanden." Ohne groß nachzudenken antwortete Naruto:"Ja es war ja auch

verständlich geschrieben und die Witze und Anmerkungen fand ich besonders gut."

Naruto, dem gerade bewusst geworden war, was er sagte, sagte noch schnell

hinterher:" Auch wenn ich nie so schlecht über meine One-sama reden würde."

Kaorie ließ dies erstmal so stehen und wuschelte Naruto noch einmal durchs

Haar.


	5. Die Lektion

Flaschback Anfang

Naruto bevor du nun wieder gehst werden wir noch ein kleines Jutsu

durchführren. Naruto schaute Madara skeptisch an, er hatte schon mal versucht

ein Jutsu wirken zu lassen, doch durch seine begnadete Chaktrakontrolle war es

natürlich ein riesen Flop gewesen. "Keine Angst Gaki, das Einzige was ich von

dir brauch ist deine Zustimmung.""Und was willst du machen?""Ich werde dafür

sorgen, dass ich sehe was du siehst". Narutos Gedanken:"Es hört sich eigendlich

nicht schlecht an, aber es muss einen Hacken geben..."Nach einigen Sekunden des

Denkens:"Wenn er nun sieht,dass ich immer nur Ramen esse, ob er mir sie

verbieten würde? Madara erkannte, der Junge tat nicht einfach, was er von ihn

wollte, er dachte nach, eine gute Eigenschaft, doch Lust hatte er darauf in

Moment nicht. So beendete er Narutos Gedankengänge rasch indem er sagte:"Keine

Angst ich werde mich nicht in dein Privatleben einmischen, es geht mir nur darum

zu sehen was du lernst" Natürlich war dies nicht ganz die Wahrheit, denn Madara

war auf Grund des erweckten Bluterbes nun auch dauerhaft erweckt, so konnte

schnell Langeweile aufgekommen, wenn bedacht wird, dass der einzige

Gesprächspartner der Fuchs war.

Flaschbeck Ende

Eine Woche war Naruto jetzt schon auf der Akademie und Madara entschied sich ihm

nun auch etwas beizubringen. So versetzte er Naruto als er sich schlafen gelegt

hatte wieder in die Kanalisation.

"Hmm ich scheine wieder hier zu sein, war anscheinend doch nicht nur ein Traum."

Danach bewegte sich Naruto durch die Kanalisation bis er wieder in einem

großen Raum mit dem Tor war.

Der Fuchs musste grinsen als Naruto den Raum betrat, denn sie mochte ihn und

gegen etwas Abwechslung hatte sie nichts einzuwenden. Madara sagte in einer

monotonen Tonlage:"Ich werde dir heute ein paar kleinere Sachen beibringen, der

Schulstoff scheint dir nicht zu liegen"Naruto konnte nicht anders als etwas

peinlich berührt zur Seite zu schauen. Madara führte weiterhin an:"Dies ist

ein besonderer Ort, wir befinden uns in deinem Inneren und auch wieder nicht,

wir befinden uns um es einfach auszudrücken zur Hälfte in dir und in dem

Siegel, dass den Fuchs hält bzw beherbergt. In diesem Raum kannst du dein

Chakra genau wie in der Außenwelt nutzen, jedoch können dir körperliche

Schäden nicht wirklich etwas anhaben. Nicht dass du sie nicht spüren würdest,

aber sie übertragen sich nicht auf deinen richtigen Körper. Wir werden sofern

nichts anderes ansteht immer am Wochenende trainieren.

Naruto wusste, er könnte mit dem Sharingan ganz einfach die Bewegungsabläufe

und Techniken kopieren und so aktivierte er ohne groß nachzudenken sein

Sharingan und sagte während er sein Fuchsgrinsen trug"Zeig mir mal ein paar

deiner Technicken."

Madara war in diesem Moment sehr sauer. Seine Techniken einfach kopieren und

sie nicht würdigen. Diese Einstellung hatten damals auch welche in seinem Clan

und er wusste auch, dass sie sie nach seinem Verschwinden noch intensiviert

hatten. Wenn dieser Weg für Naruto über schmerz führte so sollte es eben so

sein.

Madaras Haltung änderte sich nach diesem Satz schlagartig, die Temperatur

schien für Naruto um mehrere Grad gefallen zu sein. Er spürte einen sehr

starken Killer Intent. Naruto blickte zu Madara und sah wie dieser sein

Sharingan aktivierte. Danach verschwand er mit einem für Naruto

undefinierbaren lächeln.

Dem Fuchs war klar, was nun kommen würde, doch sie hatte da auch noch ein

Wörtchen mitzureden, sie konnte ihrem Naru schließlich nicht einfach so ohne

eine spektakuläre Show untergehen lassen. Daraufhin bildeten sich bei Naruto

das Fuchsgewand mit zwei schwänzen, nicht dass sie Glaubte es würde ihn

normaler Weise nicht schädigen, aber hier war die Situation anders, sie konnte

ihn 6 Schweife zur Verfügung stellen, ohne, dass es in der Außenwelt jemand

mitbekam.

Madara tauchte an 10 Meter entfern an Narutos rechter Flanke auf. Er hatte

bereits die Fingerzeichen für sein Feuerelement beendet. Naruto blickte ihn

schockiert an, er wusste, die Jutsus waren ein gefährliches Ding, er hatte

schon öfters einige Ninjas des Dorfes gesehen bei dessen Ausführung. Madara

ging in die entsprechende Haltung und bildete somit einen gigantischen

Feuerball. Madaras Gesicht konnte der Fuchs erkenne, das er wegen der Hilfe des

Fuchses für Naruto verärgert war, wenn nicht sogar stock sauer.

Naruto selbst sah nur eine Wand aus Feuer auf sich zukommen, zum Glück konnte

er dieses rote Chakra spüren. Er wusste komischer weise sogar, dass er mit

dessen Hilfe es schaffen würde hoch genug zu springen um den Feuerball

auszuweichen. So geschah es auch dass er Hoch sprang.

Madara währenddessen drehte seinen Kopf zu dem Tor und grinste den Fuchs an,

dabei aktivierte er sein ewiges Mangekyou Sharingan. Nun wusste der Fuchs es

ganz genau es konnte nur eine Technik folgen, sonst würde er gegen einen

solchen Gegner nicht sein Mangekyou Sharingan aktivieren.

Während des Sprunges nach Oben merkte Naruto, dass sich etwas veränderte, dass

Chakra wurde immer dichter es Umgab ihn, ein wirklich merkwürdiges Gefühl, als

wenn man sich selbst mit Knöpfen und Hebeln steuern würde und auch wieder

nicht. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie er diese Menga an Chakra die er

Spürte unter Kontrolle halten sollte, geschweige denn sie einsetzen zu können,

doch das Chakra hatte wohl erst einmal eigene Pläne, es schien ihn vor etwas

schützen zu wollen.

Oben angekommen schaute er auf seinen Urgroßvater, der sich gerade vollständig

auf irgendetwas konzentrierte. Madara wusste, er war aus der Übung, er musste

seinen Körper entspannen und auflockern, sonst würde dieser Angriff ihn mehr

schaden als seinem Gegner. Er streckte die Arme zu beiden Seiten aus ging jeden

Muskel und jedes Gelenk durch. Zum Schluss ging eine elegante Gleichförmige

Bewegung von der einen zur anderen Fingespitze und zurück, dabei hatte Madara

den Mund leicht geöffnet und es war ein „Hhhheeee" zu hören. Kurz danach

fing alles um ihn herum an zu knistern, er war also bereit. Er erhob den Kopf,

und sah dass Naruto bereits auf halben Weg nach unten war. Also hatte er es

rechtzeitig geschafft. Ein deutliches Grinsen war auf seinen Lippen zu erkennen.

In seinen Gedanken,"Früher hätte ich nicht solange dafür gebraucht, aber ich

bin froh, dass ich diese Technik hier überhaupt einsetzen kann, da wird ihn das

Fuchschakra auch nicht viel helfen. Natürlich muss ich mich etwas

zurückhalten, er soll ja schließlich noch was lernen und nicht einfach so zu

Boden gehen.

Bei Naruto hatten sich unterdessen 6 Schweife gebildet, die sich um ihn

schlangen, er verstand nicht warum, spürte aber, dass es nicht zu seinem

Nachteil wäre. Er blickte nach unten und erkannte ihn, wie er ihn. Er

erblickte das komische Sharingan, das so anders schien als sein eigenes, er

spürte die Macht von Madara, wie sie ihn unterwerfen wollte. Langsam bildete

sich Angstschweiß aus Narutos Stirn, der aber durch das Fuchsgewandt nicht

erkennbar war. In dem Moment war Naruto sehr dankbar für das Fuchsgewand, er

wusste nicht, ob er nicht ohne es schon Bewusstlos am Boden liegen würde. Er

musst sich auf jedem Fall dafür bedanken, doch etwas anderes sollte seine

Aufmerksamkeit in diesem Moment für sich beanspruchen. Madara war dabei

anzugreifen.

Noch einmal Atmete Madara tief durch, fokussierte Naruto mit seinem Blick. Über

seinem Körper begannen kleine Blitze zu zucken. Mit seinem linken Arm begann

er eine Kreisförmige, die er vor seinem Oberkörper ausführte. Dabei hatte er

Zeige und Mittelfinger ausgestreckt und die anderen Finger auf der Handfläche

ruhend. Auffällig dabei war, dass er einen kleinen Blitz mit seinen Fingern

hinterher zog, der wiederum ein lautes Knistern verursachte. Sein ganzer

Körper schien dabei eine einzige Einheit zu bilden.

Er stieß mit seinen Beiden Fingern nach vorne, dabei begann sein Sharingan zu

kreisen. Sehr schnell traten Blitze aus seinen Fingerspitzen aus, dabei schrie

er:"Izanagi Raiton no Dragon." Die Blitze breiteten sich immer weiter in

Richtung Naruto aus, sie schienen nur ihn zu sehen, nur ihn zu begehren. Es

bildete sich in Bruchteilen einer Sekunde ein im Durchmesser 1 Meter großer

Trichter, in dem sich die Blitze ausbreiten. Das Ende dieses Trichters war

Naruto. Im Trichter selbst erschienen Drachenköpfe aus Blitzen, die sich

zwischen den Blitzhauptadern innerhalb des Trichters frei bewegten, so war

jedenfalls das Erscheinungsbild.

Madara war sich natürlich bewusst, dass er dieses Jutsu nicht voll ausnutzen

würde, er würde es nicht lange wirken lassen, damit Naruto noch stehen konnte.

Madara begann zu lächeln, er dachte:"Was für eine Ehre für ihn dieses Jutsu

zu sehen und danach noch weiter zu leben."

Nun war der Moment gekommen, das Jutsu traf und wie es traf, Naruto konnte es

nicht beschreiben, er konnte noch nicht mal schreinen. Die Blitze beanspruchten

jeden seiner Muskeln, dabei dachte er eigentlich er sei geschützt gewesen.

Einige seiner Muskeln begannen wild zu Zucken, andere Muskeln waren einfach nur

schlapp. Nicht mal eine Sekunden hatte dieses Jutsu gedauert und ihn trotzdem

fast ausknocken. Er hatte glück, das Fuchschakra begann ihn bereits zu heilen.

Doch der Aufprall mit dem Boden würde hart werden, denn er war noch nicht

wieder in der Lage seinen Körper zu steuern.

Madara dagegen war etwas verwundert, er sah wie sich 2 der 6 Schweife

auflösten, eigendlich hatte er mit mehr gerechnet. Es konnte nur bedeuten, dass

die beiden Chakren deutlich besser harmonierten als er annahm. Er wollte aber

nicht sehen, was der Fuchs konnte, er wusste es zum großen Teil, jedenfalls

das Kämpferische, er wollte sehen was der Kleine sich jetzt einfallen lassen

würde. Dazu bräuchte er allerdings auch eine Chance. Genau dieser Gedankengang

verstimmte Madara zusehens, es bedeutete er müsste sich treffen lassen oder so

etwas in der Art, denn wie sollte schon sonst ein treffer zu Stande kommen.

Naruto war währenddessen auf dem Boden aufgekommen, zum Glück sanft, da sich

sein rotes Chakra darum kümmerte. Er war noch immer von einem dicken

Chakramantel umgeben. Doch er sah auch, wie sich dieser wohl auflösen würde,

denn zwei seiner Schweife waren bereit vernichtet und noch immer zuckten Blitze

über den Mantel.

Madara hatte eine schönen Einfall, er würde ihn einfach sein neues Chakra

nehmen. Er fokussierte mit seinem Mangekyou Sharingan den Chakramantel. Es

wäre doch gelacht, wenn er diesen nicht einfach vernichten könnte.

Naruto konnte es kaum glaube, zwar hatte er immer noch das vierschwänzige

Gewandt, aber aus einem ihm unerfindlichen Grund begann es sich langsam

aufzulösen. Es lösten sich nach und nach an der Brust und Kopfpartie einfach

Stücke ab und zerfielen. So dauerte es auch nur wenige Augenblicke, bis wieder

Narutos gesicht zu erkennen war.

Erst jetzt realisierte er den starren Blick seines Vorfahren, er musste dafür

verantwortlich sein. Naruto bekam angst, er wollte diesem blick nicht spüren,

es durfte nicht soweit kommen, dass er nur auf ihn lastete, in Moment war er ja

noch mit dem Chakra beschäftigt. Wieso nur er, waren immer wieder seine

Gedanke, so ungerecht. Er begann einen tiefen Hass zu spüren, welcher sogar die

Zersetzung des roten Chakras verlangsamen konnte. Für ihn wurde die Situation

immer aussichtsloser er verzweifelte daran. Er konnte mit seinen Hass nun schon

einige Minuten gegen diesen Blick aushalten, doch es brachte ihn keinen

wirklichen Vorteil. Der Hass stieg immer weite, nun begann sein Sharingan zu

kreisen. Angsam aber sicher würde er seinen Schutz verlieren.

Madara konnte seine Anstrengungen nur belächeln, auch wenn es erstaunlich

war, dass noch Chakra übrig war. Es war nun soweit, der Dichte Chakramantel

brach zusammen, der Vierte Scheif war verschwunden.

Naruto war geschockt, diese Abnahme des eigenen Schutzes. Sein Sharingan

rotierte immer noch, er musste einen Weg finden es aufzuhalten. Der Hass stieg

erneut an.

Auf einmal hörte das Sharingan auf zu rotieren und Naruto trug keinen Funken

von Angst mehr in seinen Augen, nur noch Hass.

Madara war überrascht, hatte er ihn wirklich gebrochen, hatte Naruto so schnell

aufgegeben?

Doch etwas war seltsam, Madara konnte kein Chakra mehr in der Umgebung von

Naruto neutralisieren. Es gab nur eine denkbare Erklärung. Er fing an zu

lächeln, ja das war seine Blutline, er würde ihn seinen Treffer gönnen, doch

nicht den Sieg!

Naruto selbst begann eine sehr starke Macht in sich zu spüren. Auf einmal

spürte er auch etwas eigenartiges, es war in seinem ganzen Körper, er dachte,

es würde nicht zu ihm gehören, aber irgendwie konnte er es jetzt zwingen ihm

zu gehorchen. Langsam bekam er das Gefühl diese Macht bald unter Kontrolle

bekommen zu haben.

Madara war sich unter dessen ganz sicher, was dort vor sich ging, er beobachtete

die Situation jetzt schon seit mehreren Minuten. Sein Grinsen war deutlich zu

erkennen. Er warf dem Fuchs einen Blick zu, der so viel Aussagte, du hast mich

verspottet, doch gleich wirst du erzittern.

Der Fuchs reagierte nur mit einem schnauben, sie war zwar auf Narutos Seite,

doch was sollte Jetzt den schon noch passieren, er hatte eigentlich etwas

Undenkbares, er hielt seinem Blick stand. Er hatte zwar Kyubis Chakra, aber er

war auch ein blutiger Anfänger.

Gerade im dem Moment passierte ewas, Narutos Aura veränderte sich, der Fuchs

spürte es sofort, äußerlich war noch nichts zu erkennen, doch ihr Chakra bei

Naruto schrie geradezu, jetzt wird Abgerechnet Madara, mach dich auf etwas

gefasst.

Langsam zerfiel das Rot in den Augen von Naruto und wurde zu schwarz. Die drei

Tomorie waren nur noch durch die Bewegung im Auge vom Rest zu unterscheiden. Sie

verlängerten sich und Bildeten senkrechte Linien zur Ihres hin. Es Bildete sich

aus ihnen auch noch ein gezackter Ring direkt vor der Ihres und ein weiterer in

einiger Entfernung. Die Einbuchtungen der Zacken waren genau bei den

schnittlinien der drei neu entstandenen Linien, welche nach und nach

Blitzförmig wurden.

Nach der strukturellen Bildung wurden die beiden Kreise und die Linien rot.

Der Fuchs begann zu grinsen. Sie wollte schon fast lachen, aber sie wollte

Madara auf das Kommende nicht vorbereiten. Die Grundstärke des Mangekyou

Sharingan war atemberaubend. Sie hatte zwar keine Ahnung von den jeweiligen

Sharingan stärken, doch dieses war bestimmt für jedem eine Überraschung. Dem

Fuchs war klar, es konnte keine erfahren Mangekyou Sharingan Besitzer besiegen,

von Madara nicht zu sprechen, aber sie freute sich auf sein Entsetzen.

In Naruto keimte eine Idee für einen Angriff sein Fuchsgrinsen zeichnete sich

auf dem Gesicht ab. Er begann Madara mit seinen neuen Augen zu fokussieren.

Dieser Spürte augenblicklich die gesamte Stärke der Augen. Er konnte es nicht

fassen. Das lag weit über seinen Erwartungen, dennoch keine herrausforderung.

Er begann zu lachen.

Der Hass in Naruto brannte immer heftiger, er wurde verspottet, mit dieser

Macht. Die drei Schweife schlugen immer wilder in der Gegend umher. Er musste

diesen Spott ausradieren, nun war es an der Zeit, etwas auszuprobieren. Der

Keim war anscheinend erblüht.

Naruto sah auf dem Boden direkt vor ihm. Sein Grinsen wuchs. Er kniete sich mit

einem Bein hin. Seine Augen begannen zu Bluten. Er schlug mit der Hand auf den

Boden.

Madara selbst achtete nicht auf die gerade begonnene Aktion von Naruto, er war

immer noch am lachen.

Es breiteten sich Blitzschnell von Narutos Hand schwarze Schriftzeichen in

Richtung von Madara aus. Bei Madara angekommen bildeten sie einen Bankreis, in

dessen Mitte Madara stand. Gleichzeitig kroch die Schrift auf Madaras gesamten

Körper. Naruto erhob sein Gesicht und schaute mit seinen Fuchsgrinsen Madara

entgegen. Gleichzeitig tropfe Blut von Narutos Gesicht auf den Boden.

Madara war verwundert, es schien ein Fuin zu werden. Woher hatte er das Wissen

dazu? Ihm fiel nur das orangene Buch ein, welches Naruto die Woche über gelesen

hatte. Seiner Ansicht eher ein Malbuch von irdeneinen Spinner, als irgendwas von

Bedeutung. Er ließ sich gerne auf dieses kleine Spielchen ein, die Vorkehrungen

seinerseits waren bereits betroffen, also was sollte schon passieren.

Es bestand immer noch eine Verbindung zwischen Naruto und den Siegel. Es war

noch nicht vollendet, jetzt würde der schwierige Teil kommen. Hauptsache

Madaras lächeln würde verschwinden.

Das Fuchsgewand löste sich langsam komplett auf. Das Chakra floss in den

Bankreis. Daraufhin bildete sich um den bereits 1 Meter großen Bankreisradius

ein weiterer Kreis und begann rot zu glimmen. Somit hatte das Gebilde nun einen

Radius von 1.3 Meter.

Naruto freute sich, es war endlich soweit der Gegner in der Falle und das Jutsu

bereit. Doch bevor er es aktivierte legte er sich mit seiner Zunge über die

Lippen. Er schmeckte dabei etwas Blut. Er rief:"Kitsune no Fuin".

Augenblicklich schoss aus dem inneren Bankreis ein Fuchskopf, der aus purem

Chakra besteht, mit weit aufgerissenem Maul und verschlang den in der Mitte

stehenden Madara. Nachdem das Maul geschlossen war wickelten sich mehrere

Chakraseile von der Schnauze aus um das Maul des Fuchses und rammten sich

anschließend ein den Boden. Genau an der Stelle, wo der innere Bankreis endete.

Aus Reflex wollte Madara Susanno rufen, doch es gelang nicht. Also hatte dieses

Jutsu mehr Auswirkungen als es den Anschein hatte. Doch irgendwas musste Madara

tun, denn wer verträgt schon Kyubichakra. Er aktivierte seine Raiton

Rüstung.

Naruto wurde kurz schwarz vor Augen, er hatte sein Limit wohl bald erreicht.

Sein Fuin hatte nicht ganz den Effekt, den er erhofft hatte, klar er hatte ihn

gefangen, aber es sah so aus, als ob es ihm egal wäre. Zudem nahm das Chakra in

dem Fuin stätig ab. Er musste also auch die zweite Stufe aktivieren. Dazu

müsste er das Chakra verwenden benutzen das er in seinem Inneren hatte oder

sollte er lieber sagen mit seinen Augen zwingen?

Ein großer Schwall blaues Chakra machte sich auf den Weg zum Fuin. Naruto

dachte, "Hoffentlich Funktioniert es einfach, ich habe keine Ahnung wie die

Chakren dazu bringen soll zusammen zu arbeiten."Doch dies sollte kein Problem

darstellen in dieser besonderen Situation, denn der einzige Verlangen, den das

Kyubichakra antrieb war das Verlangen Madara zu demütigen. Sollte es bedeuten

mit Ningenchakra zusammen zu arbeiten, denn war das eben so, solange eine reale

Chance bestand war das alles nebensächlich.

Naruto rief nun "Gebrüll des Fuchses" Daraufhin stiegen im äußeren Kreis 13

Füchseköpfe in äquidistanten Abstand auf. Nach einer Höhe von 50cm wandelten

sie sich in Stangen um. Diese Stangen waren mit 15° nach außen geneigt. Zudem

wandelte sich das ganze Chakra im Fuin um, es war so zu sagen nicht mehr frei,

sondern gebunden.

Der Fuchs musste grinsen, eine klasse Vorstellung, dies sollte den Knacker etwas

in seinen Stolz gekränkt haben, außerdem war die Form des Fuin einfach nur

genial, es war fast so, als hätte sie ihn in der Mangel.

Narutos Sharingan deaktivierte sich. Das Limit war erreicht, doch nun hielt das

Fuin auch ohne die Hilfe des Sharingans, es würde ihn zwar nicht lange halten

können, aber es würde ihn bestimmt ärgern. Leise begann Naruto zu lachen.

Madara unter dessen dachte sich:"Ein interessantes Jutsu, aber noch weit

entfernt von der praktischen Nutzung. Bedenkt man alleine die Menge an Chakra,

die verwendet wurde, so würde wohl kein Kage es in einem Kampf einsetzen. Trotz

dessen scheint es zu wirken, besonders dieser Gedanke machte ihn sauer. Ich

werde es jetzt wohl besser beenden."

Kalter Stahl schnitt eine kleine Wunde in den Hals von Naruto. Er war vom Schlag

getroffen, was Geschah und wieso konnte er sich nicht bewegen, er begann am

ganzen Körper zu zittern.

Langsam positionierte Madara seinen Kopf neben Narutos linken Ohr, dabei hielt

er noch immer sein Kama in der rechten Hand. Er begann leise zu sprechen:" Auch

das Sharingan sieht nicht alles, besonders wenn es so jung ist wie deines." Nach

einer kleinen Pause sprach er weiter:"Viel wichtiger ist aber, dass wahre

Stärke nur aus einem Selbst kommen kann."

Der Fuchs dachte sich so etwas in der Art schon, Madara war einfach zu passive.

Aber hätte er seinen Stolz nicht einmal bei Seite schieben können.

Letztendlich löste sich der Schattendoppelgänger im Fuin auf und das Jutsu

brach in sich zusammen.

Madara deaktivierte sein Sharingan und ergänzte noch:"Gut gekämpft Gaki, du

hast dir deine Ruhe verdient."

Narutos lächelte und löste sich auf.


	6. Chakra ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit

Der Weg zum ersten Jutsu

Naruto war nun schon mehrere Monate in der Akademie. Inzwischen musste seine

One-sama wieder auf eine Langzeitmission und ausgerechnet in dieser Zeit wurden

die ersten Versuche mit Chakra gemacht.

Zum Glück wusste Naruto nicht, dass seine Schwester ihn auch nicht hätte

helfen können, denn es galt einfach üben üben üben. Zugegeben, Kaorie

hätte das Siegel ein wenig lösen können, doch das wurde der Fuinmeisteren

unter Androhung der Todesstrafe verboten, die Dorfältesten hatten Angst vor

einem Fehler der Gaki und einem alles vernichtenden Fuchs.

Vor seinen Freunden wollte er nicht zugeben ins Nachtreffen geraten zu sein.

Kiba hätte ihn sofort ausgelacht, auch wenn dieser vermutlich auch seine

Schwierigkeiten hatte. Shikamaru hatte keine Lust auf nichts, er hatte die

Stunde verpennt. Hinata war eben Hinata, mit ihr konnte er sich inzwischen zwar

unterhalten, aber eine Bitte war wohl nicht drin. Hinata hätte sie

wahrscheinlich auch gerne erfüllt, aber ohne bei Bewusstsein zu sein war so

etwas nun mal sehr schwer.

Auch wenn er auch sehr viel Unfug innerhalb der Klasse sowie auch außerhalb

anstellte und Iruka meist der war, der sich um die Angelegenheit kümmern

musste. So hatte er Iruka doch ins Herz geschlossen. Iruka war sowas wie eine

Vaterfigur für ihn, er gerat zwar oft mit ihn aneinander, jedoch gab Iruka ihn

auch ab und zu eine Nudelsupe aus. Was soll man dazu sagen gib Naruto Ramen und

er ist dein Freind.

Jetzt jedoch, es war gerade Schulschluss brauchte Naruto einen Tipp. Die Bücher

die Zuhause rumstanden waren misst, er konnte sie nicht verstehen und die

Lehrbücher ebenso, er brauchte etwas Praktischeres.

Er ging ganz vorsichtig vor. „Seinsei-Iruka, haben sie hunger", es war

nichts Ungewöhnliches, dass Naruto ihn ansprach, meist um Ramen zu bekommen und

nicht alleine Essen zu müssen. Iruka :" Ich würde etwas mitessen". Doch es

war der nachfolgende Satz, der Iruka aus der Fassung brachte." Worauf haben

sie denn hunger?" Irgendwas konnte nicht stimmen.

Sie gingen zu einem Restaurant, in welchen sie sich selbst ihr Essen auf großen

Grillplatten in der Tischmitte zubereiten konnte. Naruto war in einer Guten

Stimmung, denn das Essen war gut, er mochte es, es war kein Ramen, aber auch

kein Dango. Obwohl er nicht wusste was Dango war, aber er hatte schreckliches

darüber gehört.

Langsam fin Naruto an, sein eigendliches anliegen zu äußern. „Iruka-sensai,

dieses Chakra, wie kann man es spüren und dazu bringen dass zu machen was man

will.?" Eine schwere Frage für Iruka, die Standardantwort würde nicht

reichen, so überlegte er einige Minuten. Dieses Problem, des fehlenden

Chakraverständnises oder Gespüres gab es in anderen Klassen auch. In diesen

Klassen gingen meist viele Kinder ohne Shinobievorfahren oder Jungendliche, die

sich erst sehr spät entschieden Ninja zu werden. Bei Naruto war das Problem

wahrscheinlich ein anderes, er hatte zu viel Chakra.

„Naruto du bist noch sehr jung, es ist nicht schlimm solltest du dein Chakra

noch nicht spüren, aber es hilft meistens seinen Körper zu tranieren, denn

wenn die Körperkontrolle da ist kommt das Chakragespür von allein. Sollte es

in ein paar Jahren immer noch nicht vorhaden sein so gibt es aber immer noch

spezielle Trainingsprogramme. Also Kopf hoch".

Diese Worte waren genau das richtige für Naruto.

Im inneren von Naruto

Der Fuchs und ein Mann schauten gegen ein Projektion. Madara sagte:"Keine

schlechte Antwort von ihm". Der Fuchs nickte nur und fragte anschließend:"

Wieso lehrst du es ihm nicht? Und Langweilst uns mit deinen geschichtlichen

Vorträgen?". „Was soll ich sagen, am Anfang steht die Chakrakontrolle. Ohne

sie kann er keine Jutsus lernen und seine Sharingan einzusetzen ist auch keine

Lösung. Aber ich weiß du willst wissen wieso ich es ihm nicht beibringe. Es

ist schlecht weg nicht möglich im Geist die Kontrolle zu lernen, auch Jutsus

könnte er hier nur begrenzt lernen, denn die hier wäre quasi nur die

Theorie." Der Fuchs grummelte etwas. „Aber sag mal, wieso beobachtest du ihn

Tag und Nacht, so langweilig kann dir doch gar nicht sein. „

„Oder sag bloß du steht auf den Gaki?!" In diesem Moment schnellt Madara

eine Klaue entgegen. Zudem war ein lautes Gebrüll zu hören.

Madara war gerade noch rechtzeitig vom Gitter verschwunden. „ Es ist mir egal,

wenn du schwul sein solltest, ich werde den Gaki nichts verraten". So

verließ Madara den großen Raum und ging durch die Gänge der Kanalisation. Er

wusste, er hatte anscheinend einen wunden Punkt getroffen, verübeln konnte er

dem Fuchs es nicht, denn schließlich würde es einige geben, die sich über ihn

aus besagtem Grund lustig machen würden. Bei dem Stolz in dieser Zeit war es

bestimmt schwer.

Bei dem Fuchs

Sie wusste, sie hatte wohl überreagiert, aber sie fühlte sich schlicht und

einfach ertappt. Etwas Gutes hatte es aber auch, dieser Idiot von Madara hatte

es immer noch nicht gemerkt, dass sie eine sie war. Sie freute sich schon auf

sein Blick der Erkenntnis. Zudem gab es ihr einen gewissen Vorteil, aber genug

davon. Sie hatte noch ein paar kleinere Geheimnisse. Ein großes Grinsen bildete

sich auf ihrem Gesicht.

Irgendwo im Wald

Einige Wochen vergingen, in dieser Zeit trainierte Naruto seinen Körper. Es

war soweit, nach den Tagen des Trainings, jetzt zum Ende dieses Tages konnte er

im erschöpften Zustand Chakra spüren.

Er freute sich, endlich war er dazu fähig, die Anderen hatten zwar die Gesamte

Zeit über nachfolgende Fortschritte erziehlen können, doch die Waren auch sehr

unterschiedlich. Er wusste auch mit wessen Hilfe er aufholen konnte. Er würde

ihr natürlich auch eine Nudelsuppe dafür ausgeben. Sie hatte ihm noch nie eine

Bitte abgelehnt, wenn er sie fragte und ab und zu bot sie ihm auch ihre Hilfe

an.

Doch nun wollte Naruto erst mal selbst versuchen ein Jutsu wirken zu lassen.

Kein schweren, die Doppelgänger wären bestimmt drin. Er formte die

Fingerzeichen. Puff..

Neben ihm lag ein weißes etwas."Hmmmm…" Es war ein Reinfall, doch das

Positive war, dass überhaupt etwas geschah. Bei der Verwandlung geschah

überhaupt nichts.

Nach einigen Minuten, versuchte er es erneut mit einer Eigenkreation. Es schien

zu funktionieren, er hatte scheinbar sein erstes Jutsu gemeistert und dazu noch

etwas eigenes, doch er musste sich erst noch davon überzeugen. Er löste das

Jutsu auf und rannte nach Hause.

Zuhause vergewisserte er sich von dem Jutsu, es funktionierte. Am Morgigen

Sonntag würde er es Iruka zeigen.

In der Kanalisation

Naruto blickte sich um, sein Vorfahre war nirgends zu erblicken. Er sah den

Fuchs an. Der Fuchs antwortete" Er wird heute nicht mehr erscheinen". Naruto

wirkte etwas verstimmt, er wollte schließlich sein neues Jutsu zeigen, doch

dann fiel ihn ein, dass er schon lange mal mit dem Fuchs reden wollte, bisher

war er einfach nicht dazu gekommen. Es gab immer irgendwas, was dazwischen kam.

Doch im Moment zählte erstmal sein Jutsu.

„Du Kyubi-san. Hast du mein neues Jutsu schon gesehen?". Der Fuchs bekam ein

grinsen, ja sie hatte es gesehen, es war etwas sehr unkonventionelles, der

Überraschungseffekt wäre wohl immer auf seiner Seite. „Ja Naru-kun hab

ich"

Naruto war noch etwas verwundert über diese Anrede, er dachte eigentlich der

Fuchs würde ihn auf Distanz halten und ihn nur helfen wenn es halt nicht anders

ginge. Nun wollte er ihm auch seinen Respekt erweisen, jedoch ohne es sich bei

ihm zu verscherzen. Er konnte sich halt nicht irgendeinen Namen ausdenken. Wenn

er daran dachte, wie Madara immer erwähnte, dass der Kyubi so ein Stolzes

Geschöpf sein und jeder kleine Fehler ihn wohl für längere Zeit verstimmen

könnte. Nur so war es auch zu erklären dass dieser nicht da war.

Leicht verunsichert sprach Naruto„Wie darf ich dich eigentlich ansprechen?

Kyubi ist ja eigentlich eine Zahl und Fuchs ist auch keine schöne

Bezeichnung." Nach diesen Sätzen wurde hinter dem Gitter angestrengt

nachgedacht. Sollte sie ihm ihren Namen nennen, jetzt schon? Andererseits, was

wäre wenn nicht, sie würde ihn belügen, dies sei nicht gerade ein

Vertrauensbeweis, wenn er irgendwann dahinterkäme…

Naruto dachte schon er hätte ihn mit dieser direkten Art beleidigt oder so

etwas in der Art. Doch es kam eine Antwort:" Du bist echt erstaunlich, du bist

einer der wenigen, die vermuten ich hätte einen Namen."

Hatte er einen Fehler gemacht, hatte er wohlmöglich keinen, wer sollte ihn den

schon verwechsel, es gab schließlich nur einen Kyubi, war da ein Name

überhaupt nötig?

„ Es gibt einige Bedingungen um den Namen wissen zu dürfen, das ist eine alte

Dämonen Tradition. Ich dürfte sie nicht brechen selbst wenn ich es wollte."

Naruto überlegte, er war anscheinend bereit ihm seinen Namen zu verraten, sonst

hätte er nicht von dieser Möglichkeit erzählt. Wissen wollte Naruto den Namen

schon, aber die Bedingungen machten ihn sorgen, was würde verlangt werden.

„Ich würde gerne wissen, was das für Bedingungen sind, ich kann dir nicht

alles Versprechen"

Ja sie wusste, was er versprach hielt er auch. Viel besser allerdings war, dass

er darauf reingefallen war. Es gab keine alte Dämonen Tradition, die so etwas

aussagte. Nur was sollte sie nun fordern, es musste sich natürlich auch danach

anhören. Erst mal musste sie sich Zeit verschaffen, nicht viel aber Zeit.

„Naru-kun, ich muss ein paar Minuten darüber nachdenken, die Regeln die

dieses Thema beinhalten sind komplex"

Einige Minuten später

„Naruto ich bin mir nun sicher, welche 2 Bedingungen erfüllt werden müssen.

Erstens: Du musst mir versprechen, den Namen nicht weiter zu geben. Sollte es

dennoch geschehen kann ich eine Widergutmachung fordern, je nach der schwere

deines Fehlers. Es ist also eine Regel, die dir bewusstmachen soll, was für

eine Ehre es für einen Ningen ist meinen Namen zu kennen." Der Gedanke ging

jedoch noch weiter," …und wenn du dagegen verstößt, was ich wenn du älter

bist schon irgendwie hinbekomme…."

„Zweitens, du musst einen Vertrag mit der Gattung Fuchs schließen. Dies

hätte Natürlich auch einige Konsequenzen für dich und mich."

„Mit der ersten Bedingung habe ich keine Probleme, gegen die Zweite habe ich

Grundsätzlich auch nicht, ich wüsste aber gerne bevor ich ja sage, welche

Konsequenzen du meinst."

„Es ist nichts wirklich zu deinem Nachteil, eher mein Vorteil. Du hättest zu

aller erst einmal einen Vertrag mit vertrauten Geistern. Ich habe bei den

Füchsen eine Sonderstellung, ich bin nicht die Bossbeschörung, ich bin mir

noch nicht mal sicher, ob sie alle wissen, dass zu ihnen gehöre. Ich kann

auswählen, welcher der Vertragspartner in der Lage ist mich zu beschwören. Ich

kann mir zudem noch eine Art Lieblingsbeschwörer aussuchen, der du werden

würdest, somit könnte mein Geist die andere Seite des Gitters betreten. Das

wären die Dinge, die sich für dich ändern würden."

„Und das Siegel?"

„Es bleibt unbeschädigt, da es weiß, dass ich dir nicht mehr schaden

kann."

„Wie soll das möglich sein"

„Du weißt es vielleicht nicht, aber dieses Siegel wurde vom alten Takageru

erstellt, er macht nie mehr, als was er muss. Durch den Vertrag zwischen uns

beiden müsste er normaler weise hier erscheinen und mit uns verhandeln, da er

denn Fuinanwender vertritt. Er könnte es uns sehr schwer machen, aber er

müsste uns eine Entschädigung anbieten. Zudem ist er sehr faul, er hätte

nicht den Nerv dazu. Somit gesteht er uns einfach alles zu und muss nicht

kommen. "

„Wenn das so ist Stimme ich zu"

Zufrieden begann sie zu grinsen. Er würde es annehmen. Sie konzentrierte etwas

Chakra und rief den Hüter des Fuchsvertrages, der sich nun direkt vor Naruto

befand.

Der alte Fuchs auf einer großen Rolle begann seine Augen zu öffnen.

Der alte Fuchs"Wer ruft mich zu so einer späten Stunde zur

Vertragsschließung."

Er blickte nun den kleinen Naruto an. „Gaki du bist noch ziemlich jung, wie

kommst du auf einen Vertrag mit uns Füchsen eingehen zu wollen, nicht dass wir

nicht auch noch Bedingungen hätten.

Naruto wusste nicht, wie er reagieren sollte, er war einfach von der Erscheinung

zu überrascht, er hatte gedacht Kyubi würde es einfach machen und kein

Anderer. Zudem hätte er eher mit einen großen starken Fuchs gerechnet, als

mit einem alten Greis.

Der Kyubi musste einschreiten, denn für sie war dieser Vertrag äußerst

wichtig. Der älteste machte nicht den Eindruck, als wenn er Naruto annehmen

würde. Nicht für ewig ablehnen, aber warten bis er alt genug sein um den

prüfen zu können, ob er würdig ist.

Sie musste zudem auf ihre Haltung gegen über den Hüter achten, denn sie hatte

leider keinen Anspruch darauf, dass Naruto den Vertrag bekommt.

Es ertönte ein:"Sehr geehrter weiser Hüter des Vertrages-san, urteilen sie

bitte nicht über den kleinen Naru-kun."

Der Hüter drehte sich um, es war sehr ungewöhnlich, dass er mit san

angesprochen wurde. Er blickte den Kyubi an. Er nickte leicht, ein Zeichen, dass

sie weiterreden solle. Selbst für ihn war es eine Ehre von ihr mit san

angeredet zu werden und so würde er sich ihr Anliegen anhören, denn umsonst

würde der Kyubi nicht so höfflich zu ihm sein, auch wenn er der Hüter war.

„Ich habe sie gerufen, da ich möchte, dass Naru-kun einen Vertrag mit uns

Füchsen eingeht, er ist noch sehr jung ich weiß, er wird uns auch noch nicht

rufen können, doch ich könnte es nicht mit ansehen wenn er einen Vertrag mit

anderen schließen würde.

Er hatte bereit viele Prüfungen in seinem Leben. Ich kann auch nicht

garantieren was aus ihn werden wird, doch ich kann sagen, er würde nie seine

Verbündeten verraten. Zudem ist er einer meiner Freunde, ich würde ihn nicht

missen wollen."

Der Hüter nickt und öffnete die Schriftrolle. Danach wandte er sich zu Naruto.

„Naruto-sama sie sind, wenn sie den Vertrag mit uns eingehen der Momentan

einzige Vertragspartner den wir Füchse haben, wir suchen uns unsere Partner

eben mit Bedacht auf, wir halten nichts davon hunderte von Vertragspartnern zu

haben um in Schlachten Rum erwerben zu können uns ist die Ehre wichtiger.

Normalerweise müsste ich sie Prüfen um ihnen den Vertrag gewähren zu können,

doch nie hat der Kyubi um eine Aufnahme eines Menschen gebeten. Allein der

Respekt der von ihr über euch zu hören war zeigt mir, dass ihr eure Prüfung

bereits bestanden habt."

Die Schriftrolle wurde geöffnet.

„Ihr müsst dort mit eurem Blut unterschreiben, damit sie dies können werde

ich in ihre Hand beißen. Strecken sie sie mir bitte entgegen."

Ohne zu zögern streckte er seine Hand aus, welche auf den kurz darauffolgenden

Biss anfing zu bluten. Nach der Unterschrift verschwand der Hüter mit seiner

Schriftrolle.

Kyubi wusste sie konnte nun auf die andere Seite des Gitters. Das musste sie

einfach ausnutzen. Ihr Geist verließ den Körper, der daraufhin zu schlafen

schien. Zum Glück stand Naruto noch mit dem Rücken zum Tor, so konnte sie sich

einfach an ihn anschleichen, sie hatte die Form eines achtjährigen Mädchens

angenommen. Sie umarmte Naruto von hinten und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr:" Du

darfst mich Clara-chan nennen"


End file.
